Silent Embrace
by yusahana6323
Summary: Shirogane knows Akira well enough to be able to comfort him as needed. ShiroAki one-shot.


_You guys are so spoiled, getting updates almost every day. But in the end when I run out and have nothing else to write... dunno. XD_

_So this one follows "Gentle Concern" and "Weak Moment". I meant to post it awhile ago but it got lost in the flurry of excitement that came with the new laptop and it wasn't found until just now._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Shirogane remained quiet, watching as Akira huddled down, spreading his jacket out. The rain pounded around them, icy and unforgiving, but the teen didn't move or mind it. The Shin king felt like he should speak, but Akira's face kept him from doing so. Instead, just watching over him seemed to fit better.

Akira acted so much older than he was, and so cold, that sometimes it was easy for Shirogane to forget. Forget his real age, forget his innermost being... forget it all, when he was confronted with the marble facade. But then, during times like when Akira nursed his wounds, when Akira had been sick... times like this... he was forcibly reminded of how truly young and kindhearted and affectionate the boy was.

He was getting very wet. At this rate, he would get sick again. While it didn't really affect Shirogane, he knew how terrified Akira was of coming down with a fever. Shirogane chose to lean over now, saying softly, "Akira-kun."

"Shut up." It was said roughly, but only Shirogane could hear the break in his voice.

"Akira-kun, let's go."

"Shut up."

"Nothing can be done."

"I know that!"

"So let's go. You'll get sick again."

Akira didn't reply for a little while, but then he stood up, angrily shoved his hands in his pockets, and began walking away on his own. Shirogane watched him go for a moment before he glanced back down at the body of the tiny kitten, wet and unmoving on the pavement. With a long sigh, he tilted his hat towards it before following after Akira.

Akira slammed the door as he entered his home - Shirogane barely managed to make it in before he was shut out. The teen kicked off his shoes and stormed through the house, leaving a considerable trail of water. The king, again, chose to remain silent. It was when they were in Akira's room that the Rei heir whirled, eyes flaring.

"Get away."

"Akira-kun -"

"I don't want to see you. Get out!"

"I -"

"Get out!"

Shirogane sighed, shaking his head at the glimmers that were becoming heavy around the rims of Akira's eyes. Nothing could have been done to help the kitten. It had already been dead. The sight of Akira, bent over its frozen body, trying to shield it from the rain, trying to revive it, was heartbreaking. Akira's face might have been blank, but it hadn't been hard to see the grief welling in his eyes.

There was no doubt that Akira was that way... it wasn't a surprise. But...

He abruptly stepped forward. Akira jumped, a snarl rising from him. Shirogane ignored it and pulled him into a tight hug, holding him as close as possible. As expected, the boy struggled, trying to break away and shouting, "Let go! Get off!"

Shirogane simply held on tighter. Eventually Akira quieted and stood still in his embrace, the only movement being his chest moving shallowly and rapidly. Still, Shirogane held on. Then, he was rewarded by feeling the slightest of tremblings, hearing the boy's throat working. He moved one hand up, sliding it into Akira's hair. Gently, he pressed the boy's face into a black-clothed shoulder.

Silence bound both of them. Shirogane waited patiently, feeling Akira's tremors increase. Then, after an eternity, Akira raised his hands and clutched at Shirogane's coat, fingers twisting into the heavy material. No speaking, no sobbing, no tears. But, Shirogane knew - this was how Akira needed to cry. He bent his head as Akira clung tightly to him, hands shaking in their grip, and rested his chin against the base of the young man's neck.

They remained that way for awhile, comforting, feeling, the air rent only by the sound of rain on the roof and Akira's ragged breathing. It was relaxing to Shirogane... this was all he needed. Holding Akira like this, feeling his intense emotions, being his support... he didn't want anything else. He didn't want to let this precious person break.

Then, Akira slowly released Shirogane and stood. Shirogane reluctantly let him go and straightened up. Those grey eyes were downcast, looking as rainy as the outside sky. It seemed like he was going to speak for a moment, but then turned and crossed the room, flopping onto his bed. Shirogane let out a silent sigh, but then smiled to himself as he made his own way over to sit by the bed. Akira lay still - awake or asleep, Shirogane didn't know - but quiet. His shoulders looked relaxed, as if he was relieved to have been held and comforted.

He might not have shed real tears, but to have been the one to embrace him as he cried was the greatest achievement Shirogane thought he could ever attain.


End file.
